Dormus Interruptus
by Stephen-Hawking
Summary: Sheldon Cooper is spending his first night, sharing a bed with Amy Farrah Fowler, when he experiences an embarrassing incident. Can Amy reassure him?
1. Chapter 1

.

**Dormus Interruptus.**

**Chapter 1.**

"Which side do you prefer?"

Amy glanced at the immaculately made bed, then to Sheldon, who was standing on the far side.

"One side is much the same as the other to me" she replied, "you pick".

Sheldon paused, weighing up the pros and cons. Finally he announced, "I'll take this side. It's closest to the door".

"Afraid I'll trap you in here with me?" she asked, a grin on her face.

"No" Sheldon replied, "if we have intruders, they have to get past me, to get to you".

"Oh Sheldon, my Knight in shining armor".

Sheldon's face lost its smile. "Now you're just making fun of me".

"No I'm not" Amy replied, "I think it's really sweet, that you want to protect me".

Pulling back the covers, Amy swept her eyes over the freshly laundered sheet. A nervous grin creeping onto her face, she announced "Here we go, one small step for Amy, one giant leap for Shamy kind", then she slipped into the bed.

Sheldon gave her a puzzled look. "I thought you didn't like the word Shamy?"

"It's growing on me" she replied, "besides, 'one giant leap for Sheldon and Amy kind' doesn't sound right".

"True" he replied, then drawing back his side of the covers, he slipped into the bed and drew the covers over him.

They lay there for a few minutes, both lying on their backs, a good eighteen inches of empty space between them, then Sheldon said "Amy".

"Yes Sheldon" she asked. There was a brief silence, then he gulped so loud she could hear it. "Amy" he repeated, "can I ask you something?"

"Of course" she replied, "you can ask me anything".

"Amy" he said again, "could we cuddle?"

She lay there stunned. This was their first night sleeping in the same bed, and here was Sheldon Cooper, the most socially anxious, touch phobic person she'd ever met, asking to cuddle with her.

"I'd love to" she said, "do want to come over here, or shall I come over there?"

"We could meet in the middle", he replied.

She paused, unsure how to phrase the next question. "Face to face or spooning?"

She could hear his breathing increase, as he pondered the question. Finally, in a timid voice, that sounded more like he was asking a question than making a statement, he replied, "Spooning".

"OK" she said, "I'll meet you in the middle".

They shuffled across the mattress, until they were a few inches apart, then Amy rolled over so her back was facing Sheldon. For a moment, she lay there, aware of his presence behind her but not touching , then he pressed himself to her back, forming himself to fit against her, his face pressed into her mass of soft brown hair.

She heard him inhale deeply, then, with no hint of nerves or hesitation, he whispered into her ear, "mmm, you smell nice".

"Thank you" she murmured, "Goodnight".

**-o-o-o-o-**

Stirring from sleep, Amy sensed something wasn't right. For a start, she wasn't alone, secondly, whoever was with her, had their arms around her, and finally, and perhaps most disturbingly, the other person was a man.

She could tell it was a man, because a certain male appendage was digging into her pelvis.

Opening her eyes, she found herself staring into the face of Sheldon Cooper. Gradually, it began to come back to her, This was their first night sharing a bed, which explained why she awoke confused, but not why she was face to face with him, held in a bear hug, with his erection pressing into her pelvis, the pressure beginning to make her aroused.

She lay there, pondering what to do. She could try to go back to sleep but, as the pressing was what had woken her, it was unlikely she could go back to sleep like this.

She could wake him up, but he would be embarrassed, and likely cancel the bed sharing, perhaps permanently.

The third, and she figured, preferable option, was to try to reposition him, without waking him.

Reaching between their bodies, she put her hand on him, outside his pajama pants, then, gently guided him downward, until he slipped under her, to rest between her legs.

As she breathed a sigh of relief, he began twitching and jerking, then he stiffened, and she felt him release into his pajama pants.

His eyes sprang open, a look of horror on his face. Sensing what had happened, he began gasping, his face turning red, then he leapt out of bed, holding his groin, and fled to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him and throwing the bolt.

Amy lay there for a good 10 minutes, waiting for Sheldon to return, but he remained in the bathroom.

Eventually, growing concerned, she got out of bed and knocked on the bathroom door, "Sheldon" she called, "are you alright?"

30 seconds passed in silence, then she called again, "Sheldon", pausing, she continued more forcefully, "**Sheldon, Open this door!**"

There was the sound of someone pulling themselves from the floor, then bare feet on vinyl tiles, and the bolt was pulled back.

She waited a few seconds then, turning the doorknob, she peeked around the door. The sight she beheld made her want to cry.

Sheldon was sitting on the floor, a bath towel across his lap. His pajama pants were in the hand basin, which was full of water.

Moving slowly, she crossed the tiled floor and knelt in front of him.

Reaching out slowly, she stroked his cheek, but he just sat there, staring at the wall.

In a low, gentle voice, little more than a whisper, she said "It's OK". Pausing, she continued, "come on Sheldon, let's go back to bed".

Standing up, she offered him her hands. He looked at them for a moment, then taking them, he pulled himself to his feet. As he stood upright, the towel slipped and he was left standing there, naked from the waist down.

Nonchalantly, Amy swept the towel from the floor, and wrapped it around him, tucking it in to prevent it slipping again.

She led him out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, sitting him on the bed, then she climbed onto the bed alongside him.

They sat there for a good ten minutes, not saying a word, the only sound an occasional sniff, as Sheldon stared at his own feet, his hands clasped together in his lap.

Eventually, Amy could stand the silence no longer, Turning to look at him, she said "Sheldon, look at me".

For a moment, there was no reaction, then he turned to look at her, a look of embarrassment on his face.

She hesitated, unsure how to start a conversation like this. Taking a deep breath, she began "This has never happened to you before, has it?"

He shook his head.

"Well" she said, "It's perfectly natural. It's certainly nothing to be ashamed of".

Sheldon paused, "Honestly?"

Amy gave him a gentle smile, "Of course honestly. I would never lie to you".

A sheepish grin appearing on his face, he asked "Has it ever happened to you?"

"Not exactly" she said, "because women are made differently, but yes, I've had an orgasm in my sleep. Most people have".

He sat there, contemplating what he had just heard.

Amy hesitated, unsure whether to continue the discussion. Deciding to go on, she said "It was a dream, wasn't it?"

Sheldon gave a slight nod.

"About me?" she asked.

An even smaller nod. Sheldon hesitated, his upper lip trembling slightly. "We were …" he trailed off.

"Making love?" she asked.

He nodded again, "You're not angry?"

Smiling a gentle smile, she replied "Of course I'm not angry. Why would you think I would be?"

He shrugged, "For thinking of you that way?"

"Firstly" she began, "it wasn't your choice to think of me that way. You can't blame yourself for your subconscious thoughts, and secondly, I'm your girlfriend, so you're allowed to think of me that way".

She noticed his body relax a little. "_Thank goodness for that_" she thought.

"Let's get some sleep".

He looked nervous. "What if it happens again?"

With a slight shrug, she replied, "So? what if it happens again?"

Climbing off the bed, she asked "Do you have spare pajamas?"

"Bottom drawer" he replied.

Taking out a pair, she asked "Do you need the tops as well?"

"No, just the bottoms, thanks".

Handing him the bottoms, she asked "Do you want me to leave, while you put them on".

"No, that won't be necessary. Just turn your back" he replied, "besides, you saw everything I've got, in the bathroom".

Amy grinned, "That's true. Oh, and anytime you want to see what I've got, you only need to ask".

Sheldon swallowed hard. "Go on then" he dared.

She hesitated, then with a grin, she undid the cord and let her pajama bottoms drop.

Sheldon sat there, frozen to the spot, his eyes like saucers.

Bending down, she pulled up the pajama bottoms. "That'll teach you", she grinned, "**never** call Amy Farrah Fowler's bluff".

Slipping under the covers, Amy looked across at him. "Do you want to sleep apart?"

"Might be a good idea" he replied.

"OK, Goodnight" she called, "sweet dreams".


	2. Chapter 2

.

**Dormus Interruptus.**

**Chapter 2**

"_Uhm nice. Yes, don't stop. Oh God Sheldon, yes_".

As she began to gently slip from her dream, Amy fought to stay in Sheldon's warm, comforting embrace. The things dream Sheldon could do to her were incredible.

Even as she reluctantly surrendered to consciousness, a gentle tingling of excitement remained in her loins.

It was then she realized she wasn't alone. There was a warm body pressed against her back, while something both soft and hard was gently rubbing against her.

Blinking her eyes open, Amy gathered the evidence, sifting it for a logical explanation. She came up with only one.

Sheldon was spooning her, while gently rubbing his arousal between her legs.

Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Sheldon was fast asleep.

As he continued to rub himself against her, a low moan escaped her throat, and Sheldon jerked himself awake. Seconds passed, then he whispered "I-I'm sorry".

Stretching, she drew herself from his body, and rolled to face him. He looked flustered, his cheeks tinged pink.

In a gentle, reassuring voice, Amy asked "Why sorry?"

Sheldon looked uncomfortable, "Well, I, er, well, erm".

Amy smiled at him, "Relax Sheldon, that was a lovely way to waken up".

"It was?" he asked.

"Of course it was" she replied, "You think you were the only one enjoying that?"

His cheeks flushing a deeper pink, he broke eye contact. Sheldon was adorable, when he was embarrassed.

Stretching again, she went to pull back the covers. Quick as a flash, Sheldon's hand shot out and captured hers, as he muttered "Please don't get up".

Relaxing back onto the bed, she said "Of course not. It's Sunday. We can stay here as long as you like".

"Thank you" he said, as he inched closer to her, to plant a gentle kiss on her lips, before rolling onto his back, to look at the ceiling.

Taking a deep breath, he hesitated, then clearing his throat, he said "Amy".

"Yes Sheldon?" There was a couple of seconds of silence, then he went on, his voice dropping in volume, "Amy, can I?", he cleared his throat again, "Amy, may I?"

Amy was on tenterhooks. "Sheldon" she said, "If you want something, just ask".

Taking a deep breath, he glanced across at her, and asked "May I look at you again?"

"You are looking at me". It was then she realized what he meant.

"Oh" she said, "I see what you mean".

She suddenly felt self-conscious. It was one thing flashing him on the spur of the moment, but it was quite a different thing to do it in cold blood, so to speak, but she had offered, and refusing would only fuel his already deep rooted hang-ups about sex.

Steadying her breathing, she drew back the covers and, untying the cord, she began slipping her pajama bottoms down.

She got them just past her knees, then she lay back on the bed, looking at the ceiling, trying not to think of him looking at her.

For a moment, she could hear nothing but her own heart pounding, then Sheldon's voice cut through, "It's beautiful".

Her heart skipped a beat, and her breath caught in her throat. She'd never thought of her genitals as beautiful, but Sheldon clearly thought they were.

Lifting her head, she looked at him. His eyes were fixed, gazing at her exposed womanhood, a look of enthrallment on his face.

Her cheeks flushing pink, she asked "You really think so?"

"Oh yes" he breathed, "incredibly".

He lay there propped on one elbow, staring at her, a smile on his face, drinking in the image before him.

Suddenly, his hand was moving, faltering at first, then gradually faster, toward her.

She took in a deep gulp of breath, her heart in her mouth, as she braced for his touch.

As his hand got within a few inches of her, he froze, his hand visibly shaking, his eyes still fixed on the sight before him.

Silently she willed him on, but he still hesitated. "Sheldon" she breathed, "It's OK, you can touch me". Still he hesitated.

She lay there looking at him, her body trembling in anticipation. "Sheldon" she breathed again, "you can't take me this far and no further. Touch me!"

Millimeter by millimeter, Sheldon's hand crept closer, as Amy trembled, then his hand was on her. It was then she realized she wasn't breathing.

Letting out her breath with a gasp, she gulped in another lungful of air.

For a long moment, Sheldon's hand remained still, as he felt the heat of her, then he tentatively moved it, feeling the silky smooth hair.

A mixture of courage and curiosity pushing him on, he drew his fingertip along her lips, causing her to almost leap off the bed. She'd touched herself this way many times, but this wasn't her hand touching her, it was Sheldon's, and it was the most erotic thing she'd ever experienced.

He stroked his finger back and forth, a smear of slipperiness on his fingertip. Confidence building, he drew his fingertip back and forth several times, then hesitated in the middle, pressing gently downward, toward her center. He paused, unsure if he should go any further.

Amy lay there, her body charged with electricity, her mind a mass of feelings and sensations.

"**Yes Sheldon, Yes**" she urged.

He pressed down and his finger slipped between her lips and he was inside her.

The heat was intense and caught him off guard. For a moment he remained still, marveling at the heat and the slipperiness, then he began to move his finger in and out, as she squirmed under his touch.

Amy's hand joined his, her finger on her nub, then she began to rub it, a series of gasps escaping her mouth.

Taking her hand from her nub, she grabbed his hand, pulling his finger from inside her, and planted his hand where hers had just been.

"Do it" she gasped, "keep rubbing". Sheldon didn't need telling twice. He began rubbing, as Amy's body began to jerk in time with his rubbing.

Faster and faster he rubbed, as she teetered on the edge, twitching and jerking, then she tumbled over, spiraling into the most incredible orgasm she'd ever had.

She lay there twitching, waiting for the orgasm to slip through her body.

It was then she heard it, Sheldon's voice. Interspaced between gasps, she heard "I wanna come".

Turning to look at him, she realized he was in trouble. Lying on his back, he was frozen to the spot, twitching and jerking, unable to calm himself down, but unable to push himself over the edge.

Pulling on his pajama cord, undoing the bow it was tied in, she pulled the pajama bottoms down, just far enough to expose his erection.

Wrapping her hand around him, she began pumping. It only took a few strokes, before he erupted in her hand, his hot juices spraying onto her pajama top, a few drops landing on her cheek, as he shuddered and groaned through his climax.

She lay there on her back, exhausted from her own orgasm, waiting for Sheldon to come down from his.

"I'm sorry" he said.

She turned to look at him. He was looking back at her, a guilty look on his face, as he surveyed her pajamas.

"Relax Sheldon" she replied, "It won't do me any harm". Wiping her cheek with the bath towel, she went on "besides, it's supposed to be good for the complexion".

Pausing, she continued, "I suppose I should get a shower. Do you want to wash your hands first?

"Yes please" he replied.

As Sheldon washed his hands, Amy turned on the shower and began to unbutton her pajama top.

Sheldon asked "Are you sure you want to that, while I'm here?"

Amy smiled at him. "Given what just happened, I think we're past the bashful stage, don't you?"

As she shrugged off the pajama top, Sheldon stood there transfixed, his eyes roving over her naked breasts.

Dropping the pajama bottoms, she stood in front of him, completely naked.

"Care to join me?" she asks, gesturing toward the shower.

He stood there, clearly tempted. "I'll wait till you've finished".

"Are you sure?" she asked.

Swallowing hard, he flicked his eyes between the shower and the naked woman standing in front of him.

"Yes" was all he could say.

Stepping into the shower, Amy called, "If you change your mind, you know where to find me".

Leaving the bathroom, he made his way down the hall, toward his bedroom.

As he placed his hand on the doorknob, he paused. Turning, he returned to the bathroom, where he shed his pajamas.

Pulling back the shower curtain, he asked, "Room for one more?".

He gulped as Amy turned her soapy wet body toward him.

A cheeky grin on her face, she replied "I think I could squeeze you in".


	3. Chapter 3

.

**Dormus Interruptus.**

**Chapter 3**

As they stood in the shower, Amy looked across at Sheldon, admiring his tall, slim, but surprisingly muscular body.

"You know" she said, "I can't help feeling we've missed a step".

Sheldon looked at her, his gaze fixed on two beautifully curved orbs of flesh, with dark buds projecting from them.

Swallowing hard, he nodded, "I know what you mean".

"So" she replied, "shall we cover that step now?"

Unable to avert his gaze, he gulped again "What, here?"

"It doesn't have to be here" she replied. "We could do it in bed, if you prefer".

Feeling the weakness in his knees, he mumbled "I think I'd prefer the bed, if you don't mind".

"Bed it is" she replied. "Now could you give me a hand washing my hair?"

"Squeezing shampoo into his hands, he began massaging it through her hair, the foam running over her shoulders, down the curves of her breasts, and over her nipples, to drip into the shower tray.

"There you go" he said, "All nice and clean". Turning to face him, Amy leaned backward, ducking her head under the shower spray, to rinse her hair, her breasts moving closer to him.

Sheldon almost reached out and touched them, but he knew if he did, his legs would give way under him, and he would end up in a heap on the floor.

Once they were both clean, Sheldon turned off the water and they stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel each, to dry themselves.

Arriving in the bedroom, they sat on the bed facing one another, all thoughts of clothing forgotten.

"So" she began, "how do you want to do this? Step by step, or straight in?"

Sheldon stared at the exquisite sight before him, both breasts beautiful smooth, with just a few freckles on the upper slopes, and a brown bud standing out from each one, tempting him to taste them.

He wasn't sure why, but this step seemed more frightening than having his finger inside her. Perhaps it was that they were beginning from a 'standing start' as it were, or maybe it was because they were completely naked.

"_Oh, what the hell_" he thought, "_I'm only touching her skin_".

"Straight in" he declared.

Reaching his right hand forward, he gently cupped her left breast. It was soft and warm, but it felt denser and heavier than he had expected.

He ran his thumb across the surface of the skin, and Amy flinched slightly.

Dropping her breast, he asked "Sorry, did I hurt you?"

"No" she replied, "I'm just a little ticklish". Pausing for thought, she said "I'm thinking it might be easier if I lie down".

Reaching across, she grabbed Sheldon's pillow, and put it on top of her own. Resting back on them, she was in a half sitting position, able to see what was going on.

"OK" she said, "do you want to try again?"

With a nod, he reached out and stroked his fingertips across the skin of her breast. "Oh, that's better" he announced.

As he ran his fingers over her skin, he paused with his thumb over her nipple, then gave the tip a tentative stroke.

With a gasp, Amy flinched back, as though she'd been electrocuted. "It's OK" she reassured, "sensitive nipples".

For some reason, Sheldon got a fit of the giggles, and the tension was gone. Suddenly feeling more relaxed, he stroked his thumb over the nipple again, feeling it harden under his touch.

Leaning forward, he flicked his tongue across it. "Wow" she said, "you're a fast worker".

Pulling his head back, Sheldon said "I'm sorry". Amy replied "Don't apologize. Keep going".

Dipping his head forward again, he gave the nipple another lick, then he put his mouth to it and gave it a little kiss.

Amy began to breath in gasps, and her nipple jiggled between his lips.

Closing his lips around it, he sucked and it was in his mouth. It tasted delicious and, still sucking, he flicked his tongue across it, as Amy squirmed under him.

Getting more adventurous, he trapped it between his teeth and closed them gently onto it.

"Ouch". Releasing his teeth, he jerked his head back. "Too hard?" he asked. Rubbing it, Amy replied, "Sensitive nipples, remember".

Sitting up, she said "Your turn".

As he lay back, he braced himself, then, a moment later, he felt her lips encircle his nipple, and a tension rose in his loins. As she sucked on it, he felt himself begin to harden.

Catching sight of his growing arousal, in the corner of her eye, she raised her head and looked at it directly.

"Well, you seem to be enjoying it". Sheldon nodded, his breathing labored. "Very much" he gasped.

"OK" she replied, then dipping her head down again, she put her mouth to the other nipple, giving it a tiny nibble.

Sheldon flinched, so she paused. "Too much?" she asked.

"I'll let you know when it's too much" he replied.

With that assurance, Amy went to town, licking, sucking and nibbling, all the while Sheldon gasping and squirming under her ministrations.

As she sucked on his nipple, she reached across and took hold of him, gently stroking him, as he became harder in her hand.

Unable to believe he could tolerate so much sensation, she broke off from the sucking, to glance at his face. His eyes were clamped shut, and his jaw was clenched tight.

"Are you sure you're OK? she asked, genuine concern in her voice.

"Oh God yes" he gasped through clenched teeth. Dipping her head down once more, she captured his nipple again, sucking hard.

He began jerking in her hand, and Amy stopped pumping him, as he erupted, splashing onto her belly and chest.

She continued sucking his nipple, even as he pulsed in her hand.

As his breathing steadied, she let go of him and raised her head from his chest.

Looking down at her body, she announced "Time for another shower, I think".

After the shower, they sat on the bed again.

Sheldon leant her back against the pillows. "What are you doing? She asked.

"Making sure you get your full quota" he replied.

Trying to sit up again, Amy replied "It doesn't matter". "Yes it does" he said, "Now lie down and relax".

Trapping her left nipple between his lips, he flicked his tongue across it, then sucked it into his mouth, pulsing the suction as though he were drinking through a straw. With his left hand, he reached across and squeezed her right breast, then, using his index finger and thumb, he pinched her nipple, squeezing and rolling it.

Amy let out a deep groan and Sheldon thought "_Bingo_". He'd found her triggers.

Continuing to suck with his mouth, he rolled and squeezed the other nipple, and Amy shuddered under him.

Letting go of her nipple, he plunged his hand to her center, slipping a finger inside her, while using his thumb to massage her nub.

As Amy began to jerk and thrash under him, he bit down gently on her nipple.

Thrashing uncontrollably, she gasped out his name "**Sheldonnn**".

As she climaxed, he took his hand from between her legs, but continued to nibble on her nipple, until the thrashing began to reduce.

With one final hard suck, he lifted his mouth from her breast and looked down at the mass of quivering flesh and bones that was his girlfriend.

Amy lay there, her breathing still rapid and deep, a pink blush on her neck and upper chest.

Finally, as her breathing settled back to normal, she looked across at Sheldon. "Oh my God" she said, "That was incredible".

Sheldon looked back at her, the memory of his beautiful girlfriend, bucking and thrashing under his hands and mouth, forever imprinted on his memory.

Grinning with pride, he replied, "It was pretty incredible, wasn't it?"

**-o-o-o-o-**

As they lay in bed, cuddling close to one another, Sheldon let out a contented sigh. "Amy" he said, "I'd like to cuddle again tonight, if that's OK?"

"Are you sure?" she replied, "you know what happened the first time we cuddled overnight".

"I know" he said, "but I'm not worried about that any more. Nothing that happens between us, will ever embarrass me again".

Laying her head on his chest, Amy listened to the steady beat of his heart and, closing her eyes, she began to drift off to sleep.

"Amy" he asked, "Will you teach me how to kiss you?"

Tilting her head upward, she gazed into his cobalt blue eyes, "You kiss me all the time".

"I know" he replied, "but I don't kiss you properly, like Leonard and Penny, and Howard and Bernadette kiss".

"I'm sorry Sheldon" Amy replied, "but I don't know any more about it than you do".

Sheldon thought for a moment, "So, if I don't know how to do it, and you don't know how to do it, how will we know when we get it right?"

"Good question" she replied, "but I don't think there's any right or wrong way to do it".

With a grin, Amy went on, "I suggest we just keep trying, until we find something we both find very enjoyable".

"That could take months" he said.

Liking her lips, she winked at him and replied "I'm in no hurry to stop experimenting".


	4. Chapter 4

.

**Dormus Interruptus.**

**Chapter 4**

Blinking her eyes open, Amy was a little disappointed, not to find a bit of Sheldon prodding into her.

However, he was laying next to her, face to face, so, gingerly, she snuggled up to him, noticing that he was partially aroused.

As she pressed herself against him, Sheldon asked "What do you think you are doing?"

Jumping back, Amy looked up into his eyes and said "Sorry".

With a grin, he replied "Don't apologize, be my guest, but in future, please wake me up first, so we both get to enjoy it". With that, he rolled over, pinning Amy under him.

They ground against one another, Sheldon becoming harder by the second, as Amy felt the tight knot of arousal building in her loins, her breathing becoming shorter and her heart rate increasing.

Pressing his mouth close to her ear, he groaned "Amy, I want you, I want you now".

Amy was in turmoil. She'd waited so long for this moment, and now, much as she hated doing it, she had to stop it.

Cursing her lack of foresight, she reluctantly told him "We can't, I'm not on birth control".

Sheldon slumped onto her and cursed "SHIT". Amy had never heard him curse like that, but it was understandable, given the frustration.

As he lay on his back, his chest heaving from the exertion, Amy snuggled up to him. "Sheldon" she said, "next time, I promise".

Sheldon looked disappointed, as he worked out how long it would be. "But that's five days away" he said.

Sheldon's eyes widened, "Amy" he said, "it's Monday!"

Looking at the bedside clock, Amy replied "Hell, I've got to be at work in an hour".

Leaping from the bed, they raced out of the bedroom, heading for the shower, then Sheldon pulled up short. "Damn" he whispered, "I can smell coffee. Leonard's back".

As he said it, his Vulcan hearing detected a female voice. He went "Oh great, Penny's with him".

Quietly, they crept into the bathroom and, shedding their pajamas, climbed into the shower.

As they showered, Amy glanced down at Sheldon's persistent erection. Moving toward him, she backed him against the wall, grasping him and giving him a gently stroke.

As Amy began to stroke him harder, there was a knock at the door, and Leonard called "Hurry up Sheldon, we're going to be late for work".

Amy paused, Sheldon still in her hand, waiting for Leonard to leave, but he wasn't for leaving until he'd got a reply.

Doing his best to keep his voice level, Sheldon called back "I'll be with you in 10 minutes".

As Leonard walked away toward the living room, Amy looked down in amazement, at the still hard Sheldon, wrapped in her hand.

She began pumping him, but it was taking too long, so, leaning forward, she captured his right nipple between her teeth and bit down gently on it. A moment later, Sheldon erupted into her hand.

Sneaking back to Sheldon's room, they dried and dressed. Amy asked, "What do we do now?"

Sheldon thought for a minute. "Well" he said "You could wait here until me and Leonard have left, but Penny might see you leaving, or we could come clean".

Amy grinned, thinking back to the shower they'd just taken, "Pun intended?" Thinking for a moment, she said "If you want to own up, I'm with you".

"OK" Sheldon said "no embarrassment".

As they emerged from the hallway, Penny's eyes were like dinner plates, but Sheldon cut her off, before she could make a sly remark. "Yes" he declared, "Amy and I have spent the weekend together". Pausing, he went on "and, before you ask, we shared the same bed".

Before Penny could lift her jaw from the floor, Sheldon and Amy were through the front door and half way down the stairs, grinning like Cheshire cats.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Pulling into the Parking lot at UCLA, Amy stopped to drop Sheldon off.

Sheldon sat there, deep in contemplation, then he raised his head. "Amy" he said, "I don't want to wait till Saturday, to see you again. How about tonight?"

"My place?" Amy asked. "I'll pick you up from here, and we'll go straight there".

Sheldon grinned, like he'd just won the Lottery. Smiling back, Amy said "I'll take that as a yes, shall I?"

**-o-o-o-o-**

Sheldon was out bang on time, to find Amy waiting for him. Climbing into the passenger seat, he leaned over and gave her a brief kiss on the lips, then fastened his seatbelt and they were away.

Pulling into a retail park, Amy hopped out of the car and dashed into a supermarket. Ten minutes later, she emerged with a bag of shopping.

Stopping off for a take out meal, they drove on to Glendale, arriving at apartment 314 about an hour after leaving UCLA.

As Amy made tea and sorted the take out, Sheldon busied himself unpacking and putting away the groceries.

As he reached the bottom of the shopping bag, he scooped out a small rectangular packet. Turning it in his hand, he swallowed hard.

Seeing the apprehensive look on his face, Amy stopped making the tea and, treading gently, joined him at the cupboards, resting her hand on his arm.

Taking the packet from his hand, she stroked his arm. "Sheldon" she said, "we don't need to do this tonight, Whenever you're ready".

Sheldon stood there in thought. Taking a deep breath, he replied "No, I want to do it tonight".

"OK" she replied, leaning in to hug him, and plant a kiss on his cheek.

They ate in almost complete silence, the TV on, but neither of them taking much notice of it. The tension was palpable

Finishing first, Sheldon scraped his plate, before washing and drying it. Going to the bathroom, he washed his hands and brushed his teeth, finishing just as Amy arrived to brush her teeth.

As he watched Amy, his heart began to beat faster, and his breathing became rapid.

Standing alongside the bed, they both glanced at it, contemplating what they were about to do.

Taking a deep breath, he stripped his T-Shirt over his head, then dropped his pants, kicking them off.

Amy stood looking at him, admiring his toned chest, then she shrugged off her shirt, and slipped off her skirt.

They looked at each other for a long moment, then Sheldon put his thumbs in her panties, at her hips, brushing her silky smooth skin, then he drew the panties down, and Amy was naked before him, her heart thumping in her chest. She'd never felt so exposed or excited, even when she had lay on her back, while Sheldon stared upon her nakedness.

Sliding his underpants down, he moved toward her, his hands seeking her hips, as he pressed himself to her, his mouth finding hers, as they kissed deep and long.

Breaking the kiss, Sheldon pressed his lips to her jaw, and lay a trail of kisses along her jaw line, then slipping onto her neck, kissing and nibbling as his lips roved ever lower, to finally find her left breast, sucking gently at the nipple, as Amy gasped at his touch.

Taking his mouth from her nipple, he murmured "Amy, now?" He felt her nod, as she gasped "Yes Sheldon, now".

**-o-o-o-o-**

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Sheldon stared at the floor, disappointment sitting in the bottom of his stomach, like a lead weight.

Slipping her legs over the edge of the bed, Amy sat alongside him. "Sheldon" she began, "it's not a big deal".

Turning, he gave her a sad smile, then went back to staring at the floor.

Putting her hand to his chin, she turned his face to hers. "Please Sheldon, don't let this come between us". Pausing, she went on, "Remember, no embarrassment between us, **ever**".

Giving her a brief smile, Sheldon replied "I'm not embarrassed, I'm just", he paused, "disappointed with myself. I've let you down".

Amy knew then, she had to put a stop to his self recriminations. "Sheldon, you haven't let me down. Just look how far we've come, in just a few days. A week ago, we barely kissed, and now look at us".

Sniffing back tears, she went on "Sheldon, please, I love you. I know we can work this out".

Still he sat there, eyes empty, staring right through her.

The time for coaxing was over. "Sheldon" she said, a hardness to her voice "Get back in this bed now". With a smile, he slipped back under the covers, then Amy snuggled up to him".

Reaching out, she swept up the pack of condoms from the bedside cabinet, and flung them across the room. Staring him in the eyes, she set her voice hard, then said "They don't exist. Do you understand?"

A smile crept onto his face, as he stroked a stray strand of hair from her face. Nodding, Sheldon replied "I understand".

Taking his hand, she guided it downward, pressing it between her legs. For a moment, he just sat there, then he began to stroke across her swollen lips, as she ground herself onto his hand, only to jerk, as she felt him slide two fingers into her.

As he began to stroke and probe her, she jerked and twitched. Plunging his mouth onto her breast, he sucked hard on the nipple, drawing it into his mouth, to tease it with his tongue.

As she twitched and jerked her way to her climax, she knew they were going to be OK.


	5. Chapter 5

.

**Dormus Interruptus.**

**Chapter 5**

Opening her eyes, Amy glanced across to where the bedside clock was, but found she couldn't see it, because it was still dark.

As she lay there, in a half awake state, she could feel the comforting heat of Sheldon's body pressed against her back, but this night it was different, there was no layers of material between them. This was bare flesh on bare flesh, but the most reassuring thing was Sheldon's hardness pressing into her.

The urge to turn over and take him, right then, was overpowering , but she knew it was the worst possible thing she could do.

Snuggling back against him, she felt him scrape against her, and almost came instantly. With a low moan, she closed her eyes and slipped gently back to sleep.

The next thing she knew, it was light. Snuggling back into Sheldon again, she realized his hardness was no longer there. Then his arm swung across her, pulling her into him, his lips tickling her ear, as he whispered "good morning".

Stretching, she turned to look over her shoulder, into the most gentle smiling face she had ever seen.

Throwing back the covers, she slipped out of bed, and padded naked to the bathroom.

After taking a shower, she made breakfast, while Sheldon showered.

As they sat at the breakfast counter, Sheldon sighed, "Amy I'm sorry".

She gave him a gentle smile "It's OK Sheldon, these things happen. There'll be other times".

"I didn't mean that" he replied, "I meant my pathetic self-pitying".

"Don't be so hard on yourself" she began, biting her lip as she realized what she'd said.

For a moment Sheldon stared at her, then a smile crept onto his face. "Chance would be a fine thing" he replied.

Leaning across, she grazed a kiss on his cheek. "I'm proud of you" she said, "keeping your sense of humor".

"Sheldon" she began, "you do know your", she hesitated, searching for the right phrase, then Sheldon cut in, "inability to get an erection?" He said it so casually, it took her by surprise.

"Actually" she replied "I was going to say your problem, but if that's how you want to describe it, that's fine. Anyway, as I was saying, you do know it's psychological and not physical, don't you?"

He gave her a puzzled look. "Trust me" she said "I sleep with you, so I know".

Pausing, she went on, "I think a lot of it is probably down to stress. I mean, we did cover a lot of ground in a couple of days, plus Leonard banging on the bathroom door can't have helped".

She paused again, "I suggest we go back to basics for a bit, holding hands, kissing, that sort of thing. Take the pressure off for a while".

"What about sleeping together?" he asked.

"I think that would be OK" she replied, "but pajamas at all times".

Begrudgingly, he nodded.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Having dropped Sheldon off at work, Amy drove on to her own work. Arriving at her lab, she took out her phone and dialed a number. When the line answered, she asked "Could I make an appointment please?". She listened for a moment, then replied "Yes, 2-30 would be fine".

The day dragged by, with neither Amy or Sheldon able to concentrate, so many other things occupying their thoughts.

At 2pm, Amy left the lab and drove into town, parking at a medical centre. Entering the reception, she approached the desk. The receptionist asked "May I help you?"

"Yes" Amy replied, "I have an appointment at the Planned Parenthood department".

**-o-o-o-o-**

With the working day finally over, Amy collected Sheldon from work, and drove him to 2311 North Los Robles Avenue. As she parked, Sheldon turned to her. "Amy" he said, "I can handle this. You don't need to come in".

"Sheldon" she replied "I've told you, I'm coming in with you. We're a couple, and we face this together".

Sheldon knew when he was beaten. "OK" he nodded.

Turning his key in the door of 4A, Sheldon pushed the door open, to find Leonard and Penny cuddling together on the couch, watching TV".

Hand in hand, they crossed the room and stood in front of the TV, blocking the view.

Her jaw fixed, Amy said "OK, give it your best shot".

Penny looked puzzled, "Amy, what are you talking about?"

"Go for it" Amy said, "have a good laugh, because we don't care. We're in love, and nothing you can say will upset or embarrass us".

Penny said "Amy, I don't want to make fun of you. I think it's wonderful that you are together, and I wish you all the happiness in the world".

Sniffing, Leonard said "What she said. Now how about I order a Pizza, and you can tell us all about it? cause I know Penny's dying to know".

"And you" Penny replied with a grin.

As they ate, Sheldon and Amy sat close, Sheldon's arm around her shoulder, as they gave just a brief outline of what had happened that weekend.

With the meal over, both couples lay back on the couch, under blankets, watching TV, cuddled into each other.

When Sheldon absentmindedly kissed the top of Amy's head, Penny's eyes widened in shock, then she grinned and snuggled closer into Leonard. As the night progressed, Amy began to nod off, her head slipping down to rest on Sheldon's chest, then she murmured "I love you".

Cuddling her closer, Sheldon whispered "I love you too".

It was then that Penny realized, Sheldon and Amy truly were in love.

As the time approached 11-30pm, Sheldon finally nodded off, and there they lay, cuddled into one another, like two hibernating hamsters, a contented smile on their faces.

Penny tapped Leonard, who looked at her. She pointed at the couple, curled up asleep on the couch, and then at the door. Understanding the message, Leonard got slowly from the couch, followed by Penny, and they let themselves out, glancing back for a last look, before gently closing the door behind them, leaving Sheldon and Amy sleeping peacefully together.

Back in 4B, Leonard and Penny sat cuddling on the couch, a glass of wine each. Penny began "Aren't they just the cutest couple?"

Leonard sniffed "They are, and I'm glad you didn't make fun of them. Sheldon has waited a long time, to find someone to love".

Penny nodded, also welling up, "Amy too" she said, "I think it's so sweet".

Back in 4A, Amy roused and looked around the room. Seeing they were alone, she nudged Sheldon and, glancing at the clock, said "It's 1am, I'd better be going".

"There's no need" he replied, "stay".

"OK" she replied, "but remember, no funny business".

Standing by the bed, they stripped off, then dressed in their pajamas, before climbing into bed.

They lay on their backs, Amy's head resting on his chest, as she listened to the gentle beat of his heart, her head rising and falling with his breathing. She could smell the talc and feel the warmth of his body.

Putting his hand under her chin, Sheldon lifted her face toward him and pressed his lips to hers, his mouth barely open, tasting her lips with the tip of his tongue.

Breaking the kiss, she said "Whoa, no funny business".

"Excuse me" he replied, "but we did agree that kissing is allowed".

"Fair enough" she said, "but only kissing".

Leaning across again, he kissed her just below the ear, then lay a row of kisses along her jaw line. Between each kiss, he mumbled "still kissing". With each word, she could feel his hot breath on her skin.

Even as his mouth made it's way down onto Amy's neck, he repeated between each kiss "still kissing".

Dipping his mouth between the lapels of her pajama top, Sheldon gently kissed across the top of her breasts, still murmuring "still kissing".

Gasping, Amy said "OK, I get the message. You can stop saying still kissing. I should've drafted the rules tighter".

"I'm glad you didn't" he murmured, as he undid the four top buttons, and kissed down to her left nipple.

Squirming under him, Amy gasped "Take it easy Sheldon. Not too much stress, remember".

Lifting his head from her nipple, he replied "Let me be the judge of that", before pressing his mouth back to her nipple, to suck and nibble it.

With each suck, Amy twitched, tension spreading from her core, throughout her body.

"Sheldon" she gasped, "this isn't going to do it".

Pulling away from her nipple, Sheldon whispered "Permission to vary the rules?"

"Oh God yes" she gasped.

Slipping his hand past the waistband of her pajama bottoms, he stroked his fingers across her wetness, then plunged his finger into her, stroking the front wall, feeling for a tiny rough patch. Finding it, he stroked it with a 'come hither' gesture and Amy stiffened under his touch.

Slipping a second finger into her, he continued to stroke the sweet spot, as Amy jerked and thrashed under him.

As he stroked her, he felt a tiny sensation in his own loins, and felt himself harden a little.

Sheldon felt Amy's walls tighten on him, the heat permeating his fingers, as she uncoiled into her climax, gasping and twitching through it.

Her breath and pulse slowing, Amy moaned "That was incredible".

"Amy" he said, "I felt something. It wasn't much, but it was something".

"That's wonderful" she replied, leaning across to kiss him on the mouth.

Settling her head on his chest again, she looked up into his face. "I love you Sheldon". As she lowered her head back onto his chest, he replied "I love you too".

As sleep overtook them, they lay in each other arms, breathing in time with one another, totally contented, and deeply in love.


	6. Chapter 6

.

**Dormus Interruptus.**

**Chapter 6**

Sheldon blinked his eyes open. Looking down, he stared into the beautiful face of his sleeping girlfriend, who was lying in exactly the same position she hade been, when they fell asleep, her head on his chest, and her body pressed tight against his.

As he lay there, drinking in her beauty, he felt her pulse rate rise, and her breathing quicken, then she let out a groan which was so low he felt it through his ribcage, more than he heard it.

Suddenly, he felt her body stiffen, then, a few seconds later, she relaxed, the most beautiful smile spreading across her face, as he held her close.

With a stretch, Amy opened her eyes and looked into his.

"Did you just?" he asked. "Yes" she replied, "It's was wonderful".

With a nervous grin, he asked "I trust I was involved?"

With a coy look, Amy accused "I do believe you're jealous, but you've no need to be, because it was you".

The nervous grin slipping from his face, he looked down at her, then, curiosity getting the better of him, he slid his hand down her body, pausing at the waistband of her pajama bottoms.

With a smile, she nodded and Sheldon slipped his hand past the waistband, continuing downward, until his fingers brushed against soft hair. Pausing, he slid his hand downward, coming to rest on her swollen lips.

"Wow" he said, "you are so wet".

"What do you expect?" she asked, "I just had an orgasm".

Withdrawing his hand, he rested it on his chest, unconcerned about where it had just been.

"Amy?" he said. There was a pause. Sensing his hesitation, she replied "Yes Sheldon?"

Taking a breath, he asked "How many times have you had them?"

"The dreams? Eight times", she replied.

"And the first time was?", he thought back to his own experience, the previous Saturday night, "scary?"

"Yes, terrifying. I was only sixteen and I knew almost nothing about sex or my body, but later, I started to realize it was exciting and pleasurable, and I wanted to feel it again".

Pausing, she went on unbidden. "but it didn't happen again for about eighteen months. I'd lay awake at night, willing myself to have another dream, but it didn't work. That's when I started masturbating".

Sheldon inhaled sharply, surprised she would throw out that comment so casually.

Seeing the surprise on his face, she stroked his cheek, as she quoted him, "No embarrassment with you, **ever**".

"Amy", I'm glad we can talk openly like this. It makes my situation a bit easier to deal with".

"Sheldon" she reassured, "we can talk about anything".

He stared into her eyes, hypnotized by her beauty, and grateful for her patience and understanding.

Leaning across, he pressed his lips to hers. Opening her lips, she let his tongue into her mouth, her mind wandering, as the feelings and sensations drifted through her.

As they kissed, the alarm went off and Sheldon groaned his annoyance at it.

Climbing out of bed, he let her pass him, on the way to the bathroom, gently patting her bottom, as she walked past.

Strolling into the living room, they each took a cup of tea from the counter, acknowledging Leonard with a 'cheers' gesture of their cups.

As they sat at the counter, tucking into omelets, Leonard gave Sheldon a knowing look, and winked at him.

Rolling his eyes, Sheldon thought "_Grow up Leonard_".

**-o-o-o-o-**

As Sheldon studied his white board, there was a knock, and Howard poked his head round the door.

"So Sheldon" he said, "what happened to not being controlled by your baser urges?"

Sheldon sighed, "You've heard?"

Howard grinned, "You can't keep secrets around here".

"So" Howard went on, "what's she like in the sack?"

Sheldon attempted to use Kolinahr to calm himself, but with limited success. "Mind your own business" he snapped.

"So you haven't got that far?" Howard taunted.

"Erm", Sheldon hesitated.

"As a matter of fact we have".

Stepping into the room, Amy sized up Howard.

Fixing him with her stare, she went on, "Oh and FYI, what they say about height and size, turns out to be true". She glanced up at Sheldon, towering over her, then took a long hungry look at his groin.

Turning to look at Howard, she went on, "which doesn't bode well for you, does it?"

Moving across the room, Amy stalked Howard toward the door. As he backed through the door, Amy glared at him, "Now, if you'll excuse us, Sheldon and I have some", pausing, she licked her lips and, with a salacious grin, continued, "things to discuss".

With a final smack of her lips, she closed the door in Howard's face, locking it.

Prowling across the room, a look of hunger in her eyes, she backed Sheldon toward the white board.

As the white board toppled to the ground, Sheldon continued backing up, staring at Amy's hungry eyes.

When his back bumped against the wall, Amy grabbed the front of his T-Shirt, dragged his face down toward her, and crushed her mouth onto his.

As he stood outside the door, hearing the crash of the white board, and a series of moans and groans, Howard frowned. "Damn it" he cursed under his breath, "Everybody gets sex at work but me". Turning, he stalked away, still muttering to himself.

Inside the room, Sheldon's Vulcan hearing detected Howard leaving.

"OK" he murmured through the kiss, "he's gone". Amy stopped kissing him, just long enough to ask "So?"

"_Oh what the hell_" he thought. Turning her from the wall, he lifted her and sat her on his desk, then crushed his mouth back onto hers.

As they kissed, tongues mashing against tongues, Sheldon stood between her legs, his hands on her back, as he pulled her tighter to him.

Amy felt him twitch, and something small but noticeable, began to press into her.

Wrapping her legs around his waist, she pulled him tighter against her, all the time kissing him harder and deeper, trying to keep him distracted from what was happening down below.

Suddenly Sheldon's eyes opened wide, as he realized what was happening. "Amy" he moaned, "I can't".

"Yes you can" she intoned, "just don't think about it". Rocking herself against him , she urged "you can do this, trust me".

She began grinding herself against him, her loins twisting in exquisite agony, as she crept toward her release, Sheldon groaning in her ear.

Suddenly Sheldon began grinding back. She could feel him hardening with each second that passed.

Reaching down, she hiked her skirt up and pulled her panties to one side, exposing herself. Reaching out, she undid the button and zipper on his pants, letting them slip to the floor, then drew down his underpants, releasing him. He wasn't fully hard, but she judged it would be enough.

She took him in her hand, stroking him, willing him to become harder, then his eyes widened, till the pupils were like tiny dots in the middle of the whites.

"Amy" he gasped, "no condoms" She didn't have the time to explain in detail. "It's OK Sheldon" she reassured, "everything is taken care of".

Holding his arousal against her, she shuffled forward on the desk, her legs wrapped around him, pulling him into her, flinching at the sting of pain, but not pausing, as she pulled him ever inward.

Sheldon felt himself enter her, and his mind was overwhelmed by the heat, the tightness, the intense feelings, his whole body engulfed in the experience. All logical thought extinguished, he began thrusting in and out, the only sound he could hear, the mind blowing moaning and groaning of the woman surrounding him with herself.

Then it happened. Sheldon's movements became erratic, and she felt him begin to soften. She was determined he wouldn't fail again, so, grabbing his head, she turned it to her, and stared deeply into his eyes, fixing him in her gaze, then she plunged her mouth onto his neck, sucking and nibbling at the flesh.

Distracted by the attention being received by his neck, his thrusts became rhythmic again, and Amy could feel him hardening inside her.

On and on he went, plunging into her, as the coil of tension deep inside her began to tighten.

Knowing she couldn't keep him distracted long, she knew she needed to finish this soon.

Tearing her mouth from his neck, she plunged it toward his chest, but missed the tiny target she was aiming for. Again she plunged, but missed. On the third attempt, she made contact, catching his nipple between her teeth, through his T-Shirt. As she pinched down on it with her teeth, she felt Sheldon begin to jerk and shudder.

Tensing her muscles, she clamped her walls onto him, increasing the friction as much as she could, then she felt him pulse, as his hot essence erupted into her.

Sheldon made three or four more strokes as he pulsed, then he gasped and collapsed on top of her, pinning her to the desk.

Finally, pulling himself upright, he slipped from her, still panting.

Amy's hand was on herself in a moment, rubbing her nub, seeking the release she was so close to, but Sheldon lifted her hand out of the way, before plunging his mouth onto her, licking, sucking and nibbling at her.

With an animalistic groan, Amy unraveled, her body twitching and jerking, as she thrashed under Sheldon's mouth.

Lifting his head, he looked down at the most exquisite sight he had ever seen, his beautiful girlfriend, with a look of pure bliss on her face.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Amy pulled herself upright, then kissed him deeply, tasting herself on him, as he helped her to her feet.

"Sheldon" she gasped, "I can't believe you just did that".

"Truth be told" he replied with a grin, "I've wanted to taste you, since you let me look at you last Sunday".

**-o-o-o-o-**

As they lay in bed, Amy's head resting on his chest, Sheldon stroked his fingers through her hair.

"why didn't you tell me you were on birth control?" he asked.

"I didn't want to pressure you".

"Well" he replied, "you scared the life out of me".

"I'm sorry" she said, "but I didn't plan for it to happen. Howard pissed me off so much, I got carried away, and then we were a bit too busy for me to explain".

Stroking his hand across her stomach, he paused, then pulled out the bow, on the cord of her pajama bottoms.

Raising her eyebrows, she asked "What do you think you're doing?"

With a grin, he replied, "Now I know how incredible you taste, I thought I'd get myself a second helping".

Slipping under the covers, he lay a line of kisses down her body, then, paused to kiss her inner thighs, before dipping in, to lap at the deliciously sweet taste that was Amy.

As Sheldon's tongue slid between her lips, Amy inhaled sharply, then purred "Dessert is served".


	7. Chapter 7

.

**Dormus Interruptus.**

**Chapter 7**

Jerking and thrashing, Amy felt herself uncoil, all the tension draining from her, as her climax ran through her body, until she slumped onto the mattress.

She lay there for several minutes, as Sheldon slowly kissed his way back up her body, pausing to kiss and nibble at her hardening nipples, sucking and gently biting at her neck and jaw line, then caressing her lips with his.

As he finally drew his lips from hers, she flicked her tongue across her own lips, strangely aroused by the taste of herself.

As they lay there, side by side, staring at the ceiling, their breathing slowing, Amy moaned "wow, Sheldon, that was incredible".

Turning on her side to face him, she watched his chest rising and falling with his breathing, then, crawling over to him, she flicked her tongue across his left nipple, feeling it harden under her touch, then sucking it into her mouth, to gently tease it with her teeth, causing Sheldon to inhale sharply.

Realizing this could be over rather quickly, she moved on from his super sensitive nipples, kissing down his chest, and along his tight abdomen, until she paused just above the patch of hair between his legs.

Steeling herself, she kissed downward along his left thigh, Sheldon's arousal stroking against her left cheek. Pausing, she took him in her hand, gently moving him to the side, so she could kiss his inner thigh.

As Amy grasped him in her hand, Sheldon felt the heat of her breath on the delicate skin of his inner thigh, then the silky softness of her hair dragged across his engorged head, causing him to twitch in her hand, as his body went rigid.

Pausing, her labored breath still teasing the skin of his inner thigh, she waited for him to stop twitching, then she brushed her lips against the base of his arousal, the heat of her breath exquisite torturing Sheldon's senses.

Sheldon held his breath and closed his eyes, anticipating the feel of Amy's hot and wet mouth, as it sheathed his throbbing manhood.

Seconds passed but there was no wetness, just the burning heat of her breath on his skin. With a jagged gasping, she raised her head from him, the heat of her replaced by the cool air of the bedroom.

Shaking and twitching, Amy rolled away, to lie on her side, looking away from. "I can't do this" she gasped.

Quick as a flash, Sheldon was by her side on the bed, sweeping her up into his arms, holding her tight. "It's OK" he reassured, "it's fine".

Tears of frustration welling in her eyes, she clung to him, feeling safe in his warm embrace, inhaling deeply the intoxicating and arousing blend of talc and Sheldon. "It's not OK" she gasped, "I'm sorry".

With sadness in his eyes, Sheldon stared at his beautiful girlfriend, as she gasped out her apology.

"Amy" he pleaded, "please don't cry." Putting his hand under her chin, he lifted her face to him and kissed away the salty tears one by one, until her body settled from its shaking.

Inhaling deeply, Amy said "I do want to do this Sheldon. I just can't".

"Shush" he replied, "I would never want you to do something you're not comfortable with".

"But you've done so many things for me" she countered.

"Trust me" he replied, "none of them made me uncomfortable".

"Honestly?" she asked. "Honestly" he replied, "you taste and feel amazing, and I love everything I do with you".

"Wow" Amy replied, "and I thought you did them to please me".

"I did" he replied, "but they pleased me too".

Wiping her eyes, she kissed him briefly on the mouth. "Thank you" she said, "for understanding. Now what is there I can I do, that you would enjoy?"

A smile flicking across her face, she announced "I know!".

Pushing him backward onto the bed, Amy straddled him, grasped his arousal and squatted over it, impaling herself on him, then leaning forward, she pressed her mouth onto his, opening her mouth to admit his tongue.

Their tongues entwining, she rocked herself back and forward along his body, feeling him move inside of her, the angle dragging him along her back wall.

Sitting up, she raised herself up and let herself down again, slowly and gently riding him, each stroke long and deep, then she swiveled herself round till she was facing away from him, giving Sheldon a magnificent view of her bottom, as it rose and fell in front of his eyes.

Putting his hands on her back, he encourage her forward. Sensing what he wanted, Amy tucked her knees under her and went onto all fours, Sheldon following her, staying inside her the whole time.

Squatting behind her, he began to stroke into her, her hot wet and tight walls sheathing him, sending wave after wave of electrifying sensations to his loins, as Amy supported herself on one hand, using her other hand to rub herself into a frenzy.

"Harder Sheldon" she moaned "harder". Hearing her moans, he plunged deep into her, his thrusts becoming faster and faster, driving himself deeper and deeper.

Amy tried to hold on, but she was way ahead of Sheldon. Her climax exploding within her, her legs buckled and she slumped on the bed, Sheldon slipping out of her, leaving him high and dry.

Rolling on her back, she reached up and captured him in her hand, pumping him furiously, until she felt him pulse, his hot essence spraying onto her stomach, as he collapsed onto her, still pulsing between their bodies.

They lay there for a while, their stomachs coated in his juices, then they slipped off to the shower to clean up.

**-o-o-o-o-**

As they sat on the couch, cuddling and sipping tea, Amy looked up into his face. "Sheldon" she asked, "will you help me?"

"Of course I will" he replied, "what is it you want?"

Glancing down, she flicked her eyes over Sheldon's groin.

"Oh" he said, "that?" Pausing, he went on, "Amy, you really don't need to do this".

"Maybe not for you" she replied, "but I need to do it for me".

Sheldon gave her a puzzled look. Amy explained, "I will not let this beat me".

"Very well" he said, "I'll do everything I can to help".

"It could get frustrating" she cautioned.

"As frustrating as waiting five years?" he asked.

"Amy" he continued, "I realize how much I put you through, and I owe you big time for your patience, so anything you need, I'm here for you".

She thought for a moment. "I'll figure it out and get back to you, and thank you".

**-o-o-o-o-**

At lunch time, instead of going to the cafeteria, Amy stayed in her lab. Taking out her personal laptop, she booted it up, then connected it to the internet via a mobile Dongle. The less that appeared on the University server logs, she figured, the better.

Opening a browser window, she typed in 'Fellatio' then hit Enter.

As she read through the article, her eyes widened with each sentence she read.

Borrowing a phrase from Penny, she muttered "Holy crap on a cracker".

As she read on, feeling uncomfortable, but at the same time fascinated, a female voice announced "interesting subject!".

Jerking her head round, she stared into the face of her assistant Michelle. "I'm sorry Dr. Fowler, but I did knock".

Blushing puce, Amy replied "Yes, I was a bit distracted".

With a grin, Michelle replied "I can imagine". Noticing the Dongle, she asked "Personal research?"

Blushing deeper, Amy replied "Erm, yes". "It's OK Dr. Fowler" Michelle said, "I won't mention it to anyone, and if you ever want to talk about it, just let me know".

Taking a deep breath, Amy replied "OK, no time like the present".

Sitting on the stool next to her to her, Michelle asked "What do you want to know?"

Amy had a million questions whizzing around her brain. "Well, for a start" she asked, "what's it like?"

Michelle paused, "I think it's great, but not everyone agrees".

"You don't feel used?" Amy asked. "No" Michelle replied. "Some people feel it subjugates them, but I find it empowering. I'm in complete control of my boyfriend. Wherever my mouth goes, he follows".

As they chatted, Amy began to relax, as she understood more about the subject.

Finally, as lunchtime drew to a close, Amy said "It still feels daunting. How do you suggest I start?"

"Firstly" Michelle said, "you need to really trust your partner. If he's pressuring you, don't do it".

"I do trust him" Amy replied, "and he's absolutely not pressuring me. In fact, he doesn't mind if we never do it, but I do".

"OK" Michelle said, "In that case, start slowly. Start with kissing and licking, then move on from there".

"Thanks Michelle, I appreciate it".

"You're welcome" she said. "Anything else you need advice about, in that area, give me a shout".

**-o-o-o-o-**

As they lay in bed, Amy turned to look into Sheldon's eyes. "Well" she said, hoping, but failing, to sound casual and confident, "I've done some research, and I'm ready to give it another try".

"OK" he replied, "I'm all yours".

"I know this may be difficult" she said, "but please stay very still".

Drawing back the covers, Amy slid down the bed, stopping with her head poised over Sheldon's groin. Taking a deep breath, she dipped her head forward and brushed her lips against his shaft, jerking her head back as his arousal rose up toward her.

"Sorry" Sheldon said "but it's kind of out of my control". Amy giggled, at the idea he could somehow control it.

Taking him gently in her hand, she stroked her lips along his length, hearing Sheldon inhale sharply, his body jerking, then he gasped several times in rapid succession.

"_This doesn't seem so bad_" she thought. Poking out her tongue, she stroked it along him, eliciting another series of gasps.

Pausing, she flicked her tongue across the tip, tasting the tiny drop of fluid from the tip. Opening her lips, she went to slip them over the head, instantly gagging and jerking her head back.

"Nope" she announced, "can't do that".

As they cuddled, Sheldon said in a calm reassuring voice, "Amy, you've done wonderfully well. It felt truly amazing".

"You're not feeling frustrated?" she asked.

"Maybe a little" he replied, "but I'll survive".

"I think we can deal with that frustration" she replied, pulling him onto her.


	8. Chapter 8

.

**Dormus Interruptus.**

**Chapter 8**

Blinking awake, Amy glanced at the clock. It was 20 minutes till the alarm was due to go off. "Sheldon" she whispered, "are you awake?"

Sheldon replied "Yes, I've been awake for 10 minutes".

"Great" she replied, "let's give it another go, before work". "OK" he replied, "but don't you think we should shower first?"

"We could combine the two" she replied. Sheldon loved how Amy had such wonderful ideas.

Quietly crossing the hallway, they slipped into the bathroom. Reaching into the pocket of his robe, he took out a rubber wedge and, with a triumphant grin, jammed it under the door. "That'll keep Leonard and Penny out" he winked.

Turning to look at Amy, he frowned. "Damn it" he said, "I need to pee".

With a grin, Amy replied "Go on, be a devil". "OK" he said, "but turn your back".

Hearing the sound of Sheldon peeing, Amy cursed "Damn, now I need to".

"Go on then" he challenged back. With a grin, Amy dropped her pajama bottoms, sat down and peed right in front of him.

"You never do learn, do you?" she said with a sly grin, "**NEVER** call Amy Farrah Fowler's bluff!"

Turning on the shower, they hopped in together, washing one another.

When they were clean, they climbed out and Sheldon sat on the edge of the bath.

Kneeling down in front of him, Amy eyed him up, noting he looked bigger from low down.

Holding him gently, starting at the base, she ran her lips the full length of him, as he twitched under her, then she ran them all the way down again, pausing a few times, to kiss gently him.

Sheldon was in ecstasy, his eyes clamped shut, his breathing rapid and jagged.

Starting from the base again, she ran her tongue up the underside, flicking it across the tip. Sheldon inhaled sharply, then began panting, like a woman in labor.

As his breathing steadied, Amy went for it, her lips surrounding the engorged head. For three seconds, she resisted the temptation to snatch her head back, then the strangeness of it became too much, and she snatched her head away.

"Doesn't taste too bad" she declared, "it just feels weird".

Glancing at Sheldon, she announced "I guess we'd better take care of this".

As they stood under the hot water spray, Amy wrapped her arms around his neck, and lifted herself up, wrapping her legs around his waist. Putting his left hand under her bottom, Sheldon used his right hand to guide himself in.

Reaching up, Amy grabbed the shower head, to steady herself, then Sheldon put both hands under her, to support her, and pinning her against the tiled wall, began thrusting in and out.

Just a few minutes later, they came in perfect synchronization.

**-o-o-o-o-**

As Amy inspected some samples under the microscope, Michelle entered the lab, carrying a tray of Petri dishes.

Getting up from the microscope, Amy closed the door. "Michelle" she said, her voice low, "you said if I needed any more advice".

"Oh yes" Michelle replied, "how did it go?"

"Not bad. I managed about three seconds".

"That's not bad for a first attempt" Michelle said, "but did you remember to breath?

Amy frowned. "No, I don't think I did".

"That's the trick" Michelle replied, "if you don't breath, it feels like you are suffocating. Breath through your nose".

"Got it. Thanks".

"You're welcome" Michelle replied.

Knock, knock, knock, Amy.

Knock, knock, knock, Amy.

Knock, knock, knock, Amy.

Blushing, Amy answered. "I'm afraid I can't make lunch" Sheldon said, "Dr. Gablehauser has arrange a working lunch in the executive dining room".

"OK" Amy replied, closing the door as quickly as possible, "I'll see you tonight".

"Wow" said Michelle, "nice. I can see why you would want to go the extra mile for him".

Amy gave her a daggers look. "Back off" she said, "he's mine".

"I'm kidding" Michelle replied with a grin. "I believe in absolute fidelity. I would never cheat on my boyfriend, and I'd never get involved with someone who's taken, but there's no law against looking".

"Oh and one more thing" Amy said, "Sheldon must never find out about these chats we've been having".

"So, where does he think you are getting all these tips from?"

"He hasn't asked" Amy replied, "and please God, he never will".

**-o-o-o-o-**

"Amy" Sheldon asked, as they lay in bed together "where are you getting all this oral sex information from?"

"_Damn it_" she thought. "Would you believe me if I said the internet?"

"If you say it, then I believe it" he replied.

"OK" she said, "it's not from the internet, but please don't freak out".

"OK" Sheldon said, "I promise not to freak out".

"Well" Amy began, "Michelle, who you saw in my lab today, she caught me looking it up on the internet. She's the one who's been giving me the advice".

As Sheldon began to digest what he'd just heard, Amy braced herself for him blowing his top".

For a long moment, he sat there in silence, then he spoke, his voice measured and controlled. "Remind me to thank her, next time I see her".

With a big grin, Amy warned "**Don't you dare!**".

"To be honest" she went on "I thought you'd be angry, that I'd been discussing our private business with other people".

Sheldon shrugged. "You benefit, so I benefit, where's the down side?"

"Anyway" Amy said, "while we're on the subject, drop em".

"Very romantic" Sheldon replied with a chuckle.

"OK" Amy replied, putting on a posh English accent, "how about, 'please remove your pajama bottoms, she I may orally pleasure you' ?"

Pulling the bow from his pajama bottoms, he replied "Well, at least that was polite".

Crawling down the bed, Amy paused over Sheldon's groin. "_OK_" she thought, "_straight for it, and keep breathing_".

Dipping her head down, she opened her mouth and slipped her lips over Sheldon's engorged head. For a moment she paused, breathing rapidly through her nose, then very slowly, she moved her head forward, taking another inch or so of him into her mouth.

As he touched the back of her throat, she gagged and pulled her head back, but still keeping him in her mouth.

Gingerly, she drew her tongue back and forward, along the underside of him. Suddenly, he pulsed and she snatched her head back, just in time, and he emptied onto her chest.

"**YES!**" she said, a note of triumph in her voice.

Sitting up, Sheldon began to untie her pajama bottoms. "I need a shower" she said, looking at her soiled pajama top.

"That can wait" Sheldon replied with a grin, "just lose the top".

As Amy shed the pajama jacket, Sheldon slid down her bottoms, his mouth already heading for her pelvis.

"_He's obsessed_" she thought, "_but , if you've got to have an obsession, this one takes some beating_".

**-o-o-o-o-**

"So, how did it go?" Michelle asked, closing the door behind her.

"Quite well actually" Amy replied, "I managed a good minute, maybe more. Only just got him out in time through" she said, cringing.

"Yep" Michelle replied, "the swallowing is the hard part. Some people never get it".

"Oh I'll get it" Amy assured her, "when I decide to do something, I do it".

"Oh, by the way" she went on, "Sheldon says thank you".

"**You told him?**" Michelle asked, rather louder than she intended, her eyes wide.

"He asked, and we never lie to one another".

"Never?" she asked. "WOW. That's one strong relationship you've got there".

Amy and Michelle were sat in the canteen, eating a salad, chatting about their current project, when Amy stopped mid-sentence.

"Are you OK?" Michelle asked. "Oh no" Amy groaned, "that's Sheldon".

As he passed the table, heading for the counter, he gave Michelle a thumbs up, and mouthed "Thank you".

Amy blushed bright red. "I'm so sorry" she said. "Relax" Michelle replied, "It's kinda nice that he's so open about these things".

**-o-o-o-o-**

"For one awful moment, I thought you were going to join us" Amy said, sipping her tea in front of the TV.

"So much for no embarrassment?" Sheldon replied.

"That only applies between you and me in private" Amy said.

"Let's not argue" he replied, "let's go to bed instead".

As they lay in bed, Amy's hand played with Sheldon's draw string.

"You're like a child with a new toy" Sheldon admonished, with a grin.

"Oh yes" Amy replied, "and how many times has dessert been served this week?"

"OK, Point Fowler" he conceded.

"So who goes first?" Sheldon asked.

"Me" she replied, "got a problem with that?" Before he could answer, Amy was half way down his body.

As she dabbed kisses along Sheldon's arousal, she braced herself for what she was about to do. It was scary, but she was determined to try.

Her stomach full of butterflies, she paused, her tongue teasing the head, then opening her lips, she slipped him into her mouth. For a moment, she remained still, breathing rapidly through her nose, then she rolled her tongue around him, teasing him, as he twitched in her mouth.

Gradually, she began to stroke back and forward in tiny movements, taking care to avoid catching the back of her throat.

Suddenly, Sheldon began jerking and twitching, and he cried out a warning, "Amy, I can't hold it".

As she felt him pulse, she closed her eyes and braced herself, determined to go through with it.

Suddenly, Sheldon's hands were on her head, pushing her away from him, and he was out of her mouth, a split second before he erupted onto her.

She cursed silently to herself.

Sheldon was apologetic. "I'm sorry" he pledged, "I almost. I-I-I'm so sorry".

Sighing heavily, she said "Sheldon", disappointment in her voice, "I was doing that on purpose".

"You were?" he asked, a look of shock on his face.

"Yes" she replied, "next time, trust me, OK?"

"OK" he replied, "I'm sorry I ruined it, now let me make it up to you".

As he buried his tongue in her, lapping and teasing, Amy murmured "Apology accepted".


	9. Chapter 9

.

**Dormus Interruptus.**

**Chapter 9**

"Ouch, teeth!"

Amy moved her head back, freeing Sheldon from her mouth. "Sorry. Let me kiss it better".

Sheldon inhaled sharply, as Amy planted a kiss just behind the head. "Careful little lady" he cautioned, "this could get messy, very quickly".

"Wouldn't be the first time" she giggled,

Sliding up alongside him, Amy looked him in the eyes, her hand gently stroking his arousal. "I know it's been a while, but I am trying".

"It's OK" Sheldon replied, "there's no rush, and I'm quite enjoying the experimentation, with the possible exception of the teeth".

"One more try" she said, "then I promise, that's it for the day".

Sliding down the bed, Amy kissed the inside of his left thigh, her hot breath exquisitely torturing his sensitive flesh, then she ran gentle kisses along his length, each kiss feeling like a tiny electric shock, which coursed through him, ending just below the root of him, then she paused.

"Sheldon" she called, "turn on your side, toward me".

Sheldon rolled onto his right side, and Amy hutched down a few more inches. Resting her head on the bed, she reached her head forward, kissing the very tip, flicking her tongue, to lap up the tiny drop of fluid, then a moment's pause, and he was in her hot, wet, hungry mouth.

She began a gentle sucking, interspaced with strokes from her tongue, as Sheldon fought the instinct to thrust.

"Amy" he grunted, "I'm coming". Amy already knew, because she felt him beginning to pulse. Closing her eyes, she braced herself, then a moment later, she felt him erupt into her mouth.

On the second pulse, she tore her mouth away, the remainder of his juices landing on her chest and neck, gasping as she fought to swallow down, then coughing to clear her throat.

"Are you OK?" he asked. She nodded, "UMM". Finally clearing her throat, she crawled back up the bed to look at him, a triumphant smile on her face. "**Yes!**" she declared, "I told you I could do it".

As he went to kiss her, Amy pulled her head away. "Sheldon" she cautioned, "after what I've just done?"

"You kiss me, after I've done it to you", he replied. Amy thought for a moment, "That's true".

Still feeling uncomfortable about it, she kissed Sheldon, but kept her mouth closed.

"Shower?" she asked.

As they stepped into the shower, Sheldon's hand stroked her mound, a finger gliding along her lips. Amy's eyes widened, in a quizzical look.

"I thought I'd return the favor" he said, dropping to his knees. Leaning back against the tiles, Amy squatted slightly, opening her legs, and Sheldon's mouth was on her, gently kissing her inner thighs, before dipping in to find her nub.

As he flicked his tongue across it, Amy moaned. Pausing, he stabbed his tongue between her swollen lips, feeling the heat, and tasting the slippery wetness. Lifting his head, he replaced his tongue with his index and second fingers, bending them toward him, to stroke the sweet spot on her front wall, as Amy began to writhe in pleasure. As she began to twitch, he withdrew his fingers and plunged his mouth onto her again, lapping up her sweet wetness, as she shuddered through her orgasm.

As they showered, Sheldon washed her hair, while standing behind her. Running his hands through her hair, he squeezed out the shampoo, then slipped his arms under hers, to smear the shampoo suds over her breasts, then pinch her nipples, as he pressed his arousal between her legs.

"You're insatiable" she declared. Pausing, she went on, "thankfully".

Leaning forward, she felt him enter from behind, pressing deep into her. Reaching between her legs, she began rubbing her nub, as Sheldon began to stroke into her, his hands holding her hips.

-o-o-o-o-

"Morning Doctor Fowler". Putting her bag down, Amy replied "Morning Michelle".

"Judging by that smile" Michelle said, "I'd say you've had a pretty good night".

Amy grinned like a lovesick schoolgirl.

"You did it, didn't you?" Michelle asked excitedly.

"Yes I did" Amy replied, feeling rather proud of herself. "I've been dying to tell someone" she went on, "but it not exactly a subject for the breakfast table, is it?"

"So" Michelle asked, "what was it like?" Amy paused for a moment, trying to put it into words.

"Oh come on" Michelle challenged, "you don't need to sanitize it for me".

"It was a bit weird" was all Amy could think to say, "but I guess I could get used to it". Then Amy's face took on puzzled look.

"What's the matter?" Michelle asked.

"Sheldon wanted to kiss me afterward".

"So?" Michelle replied.

"Is that not a bit yucky?" Amy asked.

"If he's up for it, where's the harm? You kiss him, after he's gone down on you, don't you?"

Amy thought for a moment. "That's what Sheldon said".

"Hey" Michelle replied, "He's obviously cool with it. Count yourself lucky, he's not all up tight about it".

"And on the subject of going down, is he any good?"

Blushing, Amy replied "Brilliant".

"So, you're compatible. Enjoy it".

With a gentle smile, Amy nodded.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Entering Apartment 4A, Amy grabbed Sheldon by his jacket lapels, pushing him onto his spot on the couch, then she climbing onto his lap, to straddle him.

A loud cough made her jump off, but it was too late, Penny had caught them in the act.

"Erm", Amy hesitated, trying to think up a logical explanation, but she couldn't think of one.

With a grin, Penny said "It's a good job I didn't walk in five minutes later".

Penny made her way out the door and, as she went to close it behind her, she gave them an exaggerated wink.

The moment spoiled, Amy dragged Sheldon down the hallway, toward his bedroom.

Lying in bed, Amy thought back to being caught by Penny, and hid her blushes under the covers.

Sheldon said "While you're down there?"

Amy didn't need asking twice. Untying his pajama bottoms, she slipped them down around his knees, then kissed his length, causing Sheldon to inhale sharply.

In a moment, he was enveloped in her hot wet mouth. As she sucked and licked, Amy wrapped her hand around him and stroked him at the same time, causing his body to stiffen.

She went on, stroking, licking and sucking, as Sheldon crept toward his release, gasping and moaning.

As he began to twitch, Amy cupped him and squeezed gently, causing Sheldon to almost leap out of bed. He felt her mouth leave him, as she giggled, breathing her hot breath onto him.

"I-don't-think-that's-funny" he said, through gasps.

Fighting to control her giggling, she replied "Sorry".

As her mouth enveloped him again, he twitched for the last time, then he pulsed into her mouth, as she swallowed down.

Crawling up alongside him, she lay on the pillow, a satisfied smile on her face.

Sheldon leaned over to kiss her, and she went to move her head back.

"Amy" he said, "please".

Relenting, she nodded, then pressed her mouth to his, opening her lips, to grant entry to his tongue.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Listening for a moment, Amy nodded to herself. "And you're sure?"

Listening again, she replied "Thank you, goodbye".

Hanging up the phone, she took a seat at her desk.

As she sat in deep thought, Michelle knocked and entered the lab. Seeing the blank expression on Amy's face, she asked "Is everything OK?"

Shaking her head, Amy replied "No, it's bad, really bad".

Getting to her feet, Amy announced "I'm taking the rest of the day off. I'll see you in the morning". Without waiting for a response, she grabbed her bag and was out of the door.

Jumping into her car, she drove straight to North Los Robles Avenue.

Climbing the stairs, she knocked at 4B. Penny answered and, seeing the serious expression on Amy's face, she said "Come in".

As Amy sat on the couch, Penny held up a bottle. "Glass of wine?" she asked.

Amy shook her head, "I'd better not, under the circumstances".

Taking a seat next to her on the couch, Penny asked, "So, what's up?"

**-o-o-o-o-**

When Amy wasn't there to collect him, Sheldon rang her office, but Michelle told him Amy had left earlier in the day. He tried her cell phone, but it went straight to voicemail.

Sheldon had Leonard drive him to Amy's apartment, but she wasn't there, so they drove back to North Los Robles Avenue.

Turning the key in the door, Sheldon entered to find Amy and Penny sitting on the couch.

Amy began, "Sheldon, please sit down, I have something to tell you".

"OK" he replied, "but then I have something to ask you".

Turning to him, Amy said "Sheldon, I don't know how else to put this, so I'm just going to say it. I'm pregnant".

Sheldon sat there for a long moment, staring into space, then a smile crept onto his face. "Amy" he said "That's wonderful".

Now it was Amy's turn to be gob smacked. "It is?" she asked, "I thought you would be furious?"

"Furious?" he asked. "No, I'm delighted. It ties in perfectly, with what I have to ask you".

Reaching into his pocket, he retrieved a small black box.

Dropping to one knee, Sheldon began, "Amy, I believe, I would like to alter the paradigm of our relationship". Grinning, he went on, "in that, I would not object to us, no longer characterizing you, as not my fiancée".

Amy wanted to carry the joke on, but she couldn't keep a straight face.

Wiping tears of joy from her eyes, she said "YES, yes I will marry you".

Slipping from the couch, Amy knelt in front of him, wrapping her arms around his neck, Sheldon's hands going to her hips, then they kissed long and deep, oblivious to Leonard and Penny watching them.

Finally separating, Amy turned to Penny. "Penny" she asked, "Will you be my Maid Of Honor?"

"Of course I will" Penny said, "isn't that what besties are for?"

Standing, Sheldon turned to Leonard. "Best man?" he asked.

Filling up, Leonard wiped the tears from his eyes. "It would be my honor and privilege".


	10. Chapter 10

.

**Dormus Interruptus.**

**Chapter 10**

His fingertips resting tenderly on her silky smooth skin, Sheldon sprinkled Amy's belly with delicate kisses. Shaking her head, she pointed out "Sheldon, it's only been a few days. There's nothing in there, but a tiny clump of cells".

Sheldon didn't care. Smiling, he replied "Clump of cells or not, that's our baby in there". Taking two handfuls of his hair, she pushed him further down her body, encouraging "Please Sheldon, I need you". Inhaling her arousing scent, he asked "Is it OK, while you're pregnant?"

"Of course it is" she assured him. Reassured, Sheldon inhaled again, her scent driving deep into his senses, then he pressed his mouth against her, his tongue probing and teasing her slick folds, then it was inside her, stroking her walls, tasting the hot wetness, lapping and licking at her, Amy rocking against his mouth, her breathing hitching in her throat, a heavy, deep longing in her loins.

Pulling his tongue from her, he flicked it across her nub, and Amy let out a whimper, then she gasped "Take me now Sheldon". Lifting himself onto his knees, he straddled her legs and stroked himself a few times, Amy staring up at him, the angle making him look larger than normal, then she rolled onto her stomach, pushing her bottom off the mattress.

Sheldon didn't need it explaining. Hooking his left arm around her stomach, he used his right hand to guide himself, pressing his engorged head against her, then he slipped between her folds, and he was in, Amy's hot, slick wetness caressing his length, enveloping him, the heat soaking into him, driving his arousal. Putting his hands on her hips, he pulled her onto him, thrusting forward to meet her, plunging deep into her, then pulling out, before plunging in again.

Each stroke spreading her wide, Amy reveled in the sensation of Sheldon's length stroking her walls, each thrust driving deep into her, tightening the tension deep inside her, his strokes getting faster, his belly slapping against her bottom, then, through gritted teeth, she gasped "**HARDER**". Taking his hands from her hips, Sheldon reached over her back, and grasped her shoulders, his thrusts becoming stronger and deeper. Ramming herself backward to meet him, seeking deeper penetration, Amy crashed against him, again and again, then she was flat on the bed, Sheldon losing all control, pinning her to the mattress, thrusting against her, Amy begging "Yes, oh God yes, yes, YES,** YES**", then Sheldon felt her walls tighten around him, her body shuddering under him. Three more strokes and his own muscles tightened. His pulses rolling through his body, he emptied into Amy.

They lay there, Sheldon pressing against her back, their breathing staggered gasps, their hearts pounding in their chests.

Their breathing and pulses finally slowing, Sheldon rolled from her back, to lay on his side, his head on the pillow beside her. Her face in the pillow, her voice muffled, she declared "God, that was amazing". Rolling onto her side, to face Sheldon, she kissed him, tasting herself on his lips, then she broke the kiss and breathed "I love you".

**-o-o-o-o-**

Wandering into the living room, dressed in bathrobes, their hair wet and messy, Sheldon gently sat Amy on a stool by the kitchen island, and, taking down two mugs, began making tea.

Twisting her head round, Penny peered over the back of the couch, a grin a mile wide on her face, Making eye contact with Amy, she winked. Blushing, Amy apologized, "Sorry about the noise".

"It's OK" Penny assured her, "me and Leonard have disturbed Sheldon often enough".

"You have indeed" Sheldon confirmed, "and, by the way, it's 'Leonard and I', not 'me and Leonard' ".

Taking a drink of tea, Amy asked "So, Sheldon, who should we inform first?" Sheldon considered for a moment, then said "My mother. Best get the difficult one out of the way". Poking his head over the back of the couch, "Leonard declared "That should be an interesting conversation." Grinning, he asked "Please can I be there when you tell her? Oh please let me be there."

"It won't actually be face to face" Sheldon explained, "I'll Skype her". Turning back to the TV, Leonard frowned and rolled his eyes, "Spoilsport".

Lifting the screen on the laptop, Sheldon opened the Skype program and went to dial his mother's computer, but Amy interrupted "Sheldon wait". His finger poised over the key, he gave her an expectant look, then Amy informed him "We haven't got a date for the wedding".

Making a quick mental calculation, Sheldon asked "Can you be ready in 7 weeks?" Amy gave him a questioning look, "Why 7 weeks?"

"Because" Sheldon replied "just over 7 weeks from now, is May 24th, the anniversary of the day we met." Amy thought for a long moment, her eyes focusing on nothing in particular, her thoughts on that first meeting in the coffee shop. "We'll be ready" she assured him, nodding and smiling, "Now we'd better call your mother".

The Skype seemed to ring forever, and Sheldon was about to hang up, when Mary's face appeared on the screen. "Hello Shelly" she said, pushing a loose strand of hair over her ear, "to what do I own the pleasure?" Swallowing, Sheldon ploughed straight in "I have news mother. Amy and I are engaged". Mary considered him, then asked "So when's the wedding?"

"May 24th" Sheldon confirmed. Mary smelt a rat. "That's only about 7 weeks" she declared, "what's the rush?"

Sheldon's mouth twitched, and Mary knew there was something he wasn't telling her. She gave him a look that bored into him, and Sheldon swallowed hard. "W-well m-mother" he stammered, "the other news is, you're going to be a grandmother".

Crossing her arms, a disapproving look on her face, Mary asked "You mean again? I'm already a grandmother, remember?"

"Yes" Sheldon confirmed, forcing himself to maintain eye contact, "again. Amy is pregnant". Shaking her head slowly, Mary frowned, "You've sinned? May the Lord forgive you."

Taking a slow, deep breath, Sheldon gathered all the confidence he could muster. Raising his voice, he declared "Call it whatever you like mother, the fact is, I love Amy, I'm going to marry her, and we're having a baby together".

"Oh well" Mary replied, "no point crying over spilt milk. What's done is done. I'll speak to the reverend this afternoon, and book the church".

"That won't be necessary" Sheldon confirmed, "we're getting married here in Pasadena". Shaking her head, Mary challenged "**Absolutely not**. You're getting married in the church here, just like me and your father, and our parents before us".

Sheldon felt like a naughty child, being told off by his teacher, but he knew he had to make a stand, or spend his married life taking orders from his mother. Raising himself to his full height on the stool, he cleared his throat, and, raising his voice, began "**Mother, we're getting married here, and that's an end to it!**"

Mary sat there, staring at the computer screen, her mouth open. Sheldon had never raised his voice to her before, and she was taken aback. She'd tried intimidating him, and that had failed, so now she tried threats. "Shelly" she glowered, "if you don't get married here in Galveston, then I'm not attending".

"Fine" Sheldon replied, his jaw fixed, "Attend or don't, it's not going to change anything. I'll send you an invitation anyway". Mary opened her mouth to reply, but the screen was already closing on Sheldon's Laptop. They sat there for a long moment, then Amy ventured "Are you sure about this Sheldon? We could move the wedding to …", but Sheldon cut in, "No. It's not fair on your mother, Leonard, Penny, or any of our other friends".

Leonard was gob-smacked. "I can't believe you just told your mother that?" Sheldon nodded, barely able to believe it himself, "Yes. I'm not having Amy, her mother, and all of you, traveling all the way to Texas, just to accommodate my mother".

Swallowing her mouthful of tea, Penny told Sheldon "I'm proud of you.", then she asked "Do you think your mother will change her mind?" Sheldon shrugged, "I don't know. She can be pretty stubborn, when she wants to be." Penny glanced at Leonard, her eyebrows rising, the thought "_Pot calling the kettle black_" crossing her mind.

Changing the subject, Penny asked "So, where are you getting married? Church? City Hall?" Glancing at Sheldon, Amy replied "Actually, we rather thought, given the time of year, outdoors, maybe in the park." Smiling at Sheldon, she continued, "And that's what we need to talk to you about."

Cutting in, Sheldon explained "We'd rather like one of our friends to perform the ceremony." Breaking eye contact, Sheldon glanced at his cup of tea, "trouble is, you can't be Best Man, or Maid of Honor, and perform the ceremony." Leonard asked, "You want us to choose?" Amy looked embarrassed, "Yes. We can't decide, so we thought we'd let you choose."

"Well" Penny mused, "If I have to choose, I think I'd rather be Maid of Honor, than perform the ceremony." Leonard considered for a moment, and confirmed "Yep, me too". Sheldon replied "Then I guess it's Raj".

Swallowing down the last of his tea, he announced "Now, if you'll excuse us, we need to inform Amy's mother".

Opening her laptop, Amy dialed her mother's laptop. It rang a few times, then Barbara Fowler answered, the sound of a radio, playing low in the background.

Grinning nervously, Amy told her mother "Mother, Sheldon and I are engaged, and we're having a baby". Stifling a frown, Mrs. Fowler asked "So, when Sheldon said he was 'making love to your vagina', he wasn't lying?"

"Actually" Amy confessed, "He was, as was I, when I said he was my boyfriend, but now it's true. We've been in a physical relationship, for a few months now".

A few seconds passed in silence, then Barbara Fowler gave them a small smile, "I can't say I'm ecstatic, at you putting the cart before the horse, but what's done is done. As long as you're happy, I'm happy for you".

Glancing at Sheldon, Amy confirmed "We are happy, and thank you for understanding. I'll put the invitation in the post".

Closing the laptop, Amy stood and, picking up the spatula from the counter, asked "Everyone OK with eggs and bacon?" Glancing at Leonard, Penny acknowledged his confirming nod, and replied "Sure, eggs and bacon sounds perfect".

Watching Amy prepare breakfast, while Sheldon drank his tea at the kitchen island, Penny realized she was looking at two of the happiest people on earth. Only one person stood in the way of Sheldon and Amy's complete bliss, and she knew then, that she and Leonard had to tackle that fly in their friend's ointment.


End file.
